


Baby Girl

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!John, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, clit clamps, slight angst, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @spnkinkbingoSquare filled: BreathplaySummary: She’s always there for what John needs.





	Baby Girl

 

The door slammed loudly, echoing through the small house, and you winced, knowing already that the hunt had not gone well. He’d left hours before the sun had come up, and it was now nearly 3am the next day. Sitting up in your armchair, you pulled the blanket off of your legs, standing  just as John appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. 

“John?” you started, and he fixed his dark eyes on you, dropping the duffel bag to the floor. His chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, and there was blood on his cheek. You frowned, worry rising to the front of your thoughts, and you took a step forward, only for him to raise a hand to stop you. “What happened?”

“Rough hunt,” he grunted, looking down at his clothing. “I need a shower, I’m not… I’m not touching you with all this shit on me.”

“Where’s Dean?”

John sighed, scrubbing a filthy hand over his face. “Dean took off. We had a fight, he got in a mood and… I don’t know where the fuck he is. Probably holed up with some girl.” He shook his head, the tension obvious in his huge frame. “He’s not been right since -”

“Since Sam left, I know,” you soothed, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. But John wasn’t the type to accept hugs and kisses - maybe he had been once upon a time, but this was a man who’d lost too much to be soft. Not truly soft. He could give you affection, and he loved you in some way, but you were fully aware that he was broken.

Just like you were.

“Go and shower,” you said, gesturing in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll be in the bedroom. Waiting.” Putting emphasis on the last word had his chin jerking upwards, his eyes narrowing as he looked at you. Unspoken communication flowed between you, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

He slowly nodded. “Sure thing, baby girl.”

A shiver journeyed down your spine. John only called you that for a specific reason, and you watched him leave the room, hearing his footsteps towards the bathroom. A few moments later and the shower clicked on, leaving you to head into the bedroom. 

You weren’t sure how long he was in the shower, but when he walked in, dressed only in a towel, you were already in position, and you heard him suck in a breath when he saw you. “Baby girl…”

With a wiggle of your ass, you smiled, knowing exactly what you were doing to him. Stripped naked, you were on your hands and knees with your ass in the air, exposing your pussy to him. You’d put your hair into a low ponytail, and set out the box of toys you kept under your bed. John whistled as he walked towards the bed, dropping his towel as he went.

“Hmmm, this is what I need,” he whispered, making the bed dip under his weight, landing his large, warm hands on your ass, before bending to gently bite the skin there. You jerked and giggled a little, feeling his thumbs massage the crease where your thighs met your rear. “My beautiful girl.”

Something swelled in your chest, but was quickly dispelled as John’s hot breath fanned over the space between your legs, making your pussy clench in anticipation. He took his time, massaging your ass with his hands, and you could feel yourself growing wetter with every passing moment. The second his tongue traced the swollen lips of your cunt, your hips bucked involuntarily, and he chuckled.

“Do I need to tie you down, baby girl, or are you gonna stay still for Daddy?”

You hummed in response, going rigid in his hold, but he’d clearly made up his mind as he moved away, and you couldn’t help the whine of loss you gave. His feet hit the floor with a thud, and a few seconds later, you heard him moving the box of toys.

“No, this won’t do,” he muttered, and you wondered what he was on about, reluctant to move and see, because that would displease him. Displeasing John normally carried the price of no orgasms, and you  _ really _ wanted to come for him tonight. “I think I’m gonna have to improvise.” You heard the clink of his belt buckle coming undone, and a thrill shot through you. “On your back, sweetheart.”

Instantly, you obeyed, rolling onto your back, locking your eyes on John as he held his belt aloft, a smile on his face. He leaned over you, positioning your hands above your head before winding the belt around your wrists, concentrating as he worked. The whole time you watched him, seeing the trickle of summer sweat dripping down his forehead to disperse amongst the scruff on his chin. His jaw ticked as he finished his work, and you allowed your eyes to drop down to where his cock bobbed, erect and straining to the point that the thick head of it was reddened. A droplet of precome oozed from his slit, and you licked your lips, eager to taste him.

John noticed your preoccupation with his dick as he stood back, a sly smirk on his face. He fisted his length, watching you stare like you’d been starved of his touch. “Oh, baby girl. I love when you get all cock hungry like that? You want it?” You nodded, gasping a little as he stepped closer, his thigh against the edge of the mattress. The crown of his cock was centimeters above your lips, and you couldn’t help but arch your neck, stretching your tongue out as far as you could, while John chuckled in amusement. “Such a little cockslut…” he murmured, using his thumb to press his dick downwards, allowing the tip to brush against your mouth.

Eagerly, you rolled your tongue over the smooth shaft, gathering up the precome there, moaning in bliss as you swallowed it down. John groaned too, letting his head fall backwards as he started to thrust his hips. Turning your head to the side, you managed to suck the tip into your mouth, and he grunted, leaning further over to rest his hands on the other side of your body, allowing him the room to thrust into your mouth.

You closed your eyes as you focused on the feel of his cock between your lips, the way he bumped the back of your throat with every stroke, his balls grazing your cheek as you took him deeper and deeper. The sounds he made were music to your ears, and you moaned around him, relaxing your throat enough to take him deeper.

“That’s enough,” John growled, pulling back, and you make a squeak of surprise as his cock was snatched out of your reach, saliva trailing from your lips. Your cheeks were flushed, and you pouted, watching him walk around the bed. “What do you want tonight, baby?” he asked, although you knew it wasn’t about what you wanted. It was about what John needed, and you were more than happy to give it.

“Just you, Daddy,” you whispered. “Whatever you need.”

He looked up the bed to you, smiling softly. “Always so willing to give, baby girl.” Stooping down, he went through the box, picking up the nipple clamps you’d bought last year as a present for his birthday. “I think… I need to hear you scream for me.”

You nodded, watching as he walked back around, both clamps in his hand. They were sliding type that you could tighten as and when you needed, and John did love the way your nipples went a shade of purple with them on. He reached down, one hand caressing the swell of your left breast, and you watched as he slid the first clamp open. Placing your nipple between the thin metal bars, he slid the clip up, making it tighter and tighter, his eyes darting between what he was doing and your face. He knew your limits; you always trusted him not to hurt you.

“That okay?” he asked, his voice soft, his fingers ghosting over the straining bud of your nipple where it was trapped in the clamp. You nodded, feeling the edge of pain but focusing on the pleasure sparking between your thighs. John moved his hand, trailing his fingertips over your other breast, before repeating the actions with the clamp, and you gave a light mewl at the pressure. His lips twitched in a smile, and he moved away, watching you struggle to stay still on the bed.

Before John had come into your life, your sexual experience had been strictly vanilla. Boring boyfriends and missionary - your fingers had more often than not provided the satisfaction your lovers could not. Inevitably, most of your relationships had been doomed to failure, and when a late night jog had turned into running for your life from some kind of monster… well, you thought you’d die single and boring.

You’d never bet on the handsome older man that had come to your rescue. He was strong, brave, and he’d saved your life; an act that only cemented your attraction when you’d stopped screaming and managed to calm down. John had seen you home, and you hadn’t expected to see him again.

Then he’d turned up at the bar you frequented, two days later, and you’d had enough to drink that there was a confrontation. A confrontation that ended in your bedroom, where you’d woken up the next morning with a hangover and a passed out hunter playing big spoon.

John had awakened something in you that kept bringing him back. It wasn’t a conventional relationship - you knew little of his life, except that he was a hunter, and he hunted things like the werewolf that had attacked you. He had two grown sons, one at college and the other doing the same as him, and he’d been married once. It wasn’t a subject you brought up, knowing instinctively that it pained him to talk about it. Neither of you had expressed your exact feelings, but you knew you loved him, and you knew that if he had you waiting, he was more likely to come home to you.

But this wasn’t John’s home. It was a place he returned to, but it was your home, not his.

You gave him what he needed.

“Baby girl?” John whispered, catching your attention, and you nodded, biting your bottom lip as you struggled to stay still. “You green?”

“I’m green,” you replied, voice tight and fingers twitching above your head. There wasn’t anything you wanted right now except for him to touch you, but he wouldn’t, not yet. He liked it when you begged.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he muttered, running his fingers over your bare feet, and you couldn’t help but twitch at the ticklish feeling. His eyebrow quirked upwards, and he stepped back, stroking his cock as he watched you. “You wanna come, sweetheart?” You nodded, keeping your eyes on him. “Hmmm, I bet you do.”

Bending down, he picked something else up from the box of toys, and you strained your neck to see what it was, quickly dropping back down as he straightened, feeling him crawl onto the bed.

“Spread your legs for me, baby girl.”

Fixing your eyes on the ceiling, you obeyed, sucking in a harsh breath as John slid one digit up through your folds, stopping at your clit. Using the pad of his finger, he circled the swollen bud, and you had to hold back a whimper at the stimulation. His other hand rested just above, and you felt cool metal press against your sensitive flesh, replacing the touch of his fingers.

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” he purred, pressing his lips to the inside of your thigh as he secured the small clamp to your clit. It wasn’t a toy you’d used before, although you’d wanted to, and it wasn’t uncomfortable - but it did send an explosion of sensation careening through your cells and your entire body shuddered with it. John’s chuckle against your thigh made you whine, unconsciously thrusting your hips, trying to find friction amongst the consistent pressure. “I think she likes it.”

Eventually, you were going to bite through your lip, you were sure of it. John moved, kneeling between your thighs, flicking the clit clamp with one finger, and you let out a squeak that became a gasp, grinding your teeth together.

“Want my cock inside you, baby girl?” John asked, stroking your intimate folds as he watched you try to keep control of yourself. “You’re so wet, so tense… bet you’d love to come over my thick cock, wouldn’t you?”

“Gah!” you shrieked, feeling his fingers tease at you. It wasn’t what you’d planned to say, but the touch of his fingers was making you lose the ability to coherently form a reply. The response only made John laugh under his breath again, and he pushed a single finger into you, twisting his wrist as he did. Your walls clenched around him, and he pulled away, sucking the finger into his mouth and making a satisfied noise.

“Always taste so perfect.” His knees pressed into your thighs, and you spread your legs a little more, the slightest movement making your clit throb in the confines of the clamp. John fisted his cock, rubbing the blunt tip against your cunt, teasing you mercilessly and you wondered briefly if it was possible to actually turn into a puddle on the bed. “You want this?”

You nodded, swallowing fiercely as he pushed his cock against the clamp surrounding your clit. The resulting stimulation made you cry out, and John groaned deeply, before lining himself up and easing into your hole. He didn’t enter you all the way, his cock sitting an inch or so into you, and you couldn’t stop it - your hips slid down, begging for more.

“Oh baby girl… so needy,” he commented, a smile in his voice. “Come on, if you want it, come and get it.” You almost snarled with impatience, raising your legs, digging your heels into the bed as you struggling to move closer, finding him just out of reach. He was laughing smugly, just watching you try to move your body to impale yourself on his cock. “Come on,” he encouraged. “You want it bad enough, you’ll get there.”

Gasps and hisses of irritation left you, and John kept laughing, remaining still in the wake of your struggles. “John!” you pleaded, wanting him buried deep inside you. Without warning, he thrust forward, burying himself in your heat, his balls smacking against your ass and you screamed, the sudden intrusion making your cunt flex and spasm around him. 

He released a groan as he went still again, falling with his hands planted either side of your head, his forehead resting in between your breasts. God, you needed him to move, needed him to bring you to the edge and push you over into bliss. “So fucking warm,” he moaned, lifting his head enough to brush his lips against your swollen red nipple, his tongue snaking out to trace the metal around each tip. “Look at you, beautiful girl.”

You managed to open your eyes, not even sure when they’d fallen shut, and you looked down at him, his lips suctioned around your painfully hard and trapped nipple. His eyes were focused on you as he suckled at your breast, rolling his hips the smallest amount and the friction was good but it wasn’t enough. A mewl dropped from your lips, followed by a gasp as he scraped his teeth over your breast.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl?”

“Ah!” You arched as he changed to the other breast, biting the nipple gently. “Want you to use me, John. Fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

John groaned, swirling his tongue around the nearly purple bud, closing his eyes in pleasure. His cock throbbed inside you, and you arched up again, wanting him to fuck you hard. “I don’t think I want to come in your pussy tonight,” he muttered, pushing himself up. He withdrew from you completely, making you whine in disappointment.

His hands were rough as he rolled you over and you cried out as the fabric rubbed against your painfully clamped nipples, the sensation almost making you come right there and then. The clamp on your clit was pressing into you hard, and you quivered as John pulled your hips up, leaving you on your knees with your legs spread.

You tensed as his fingers spread your asscheeks, his thumb stroking gently over the tight puckered hole there. “I think I want to come here.”

The noise you made could only be described as pornographic, and John grinned, retreating from the bed as he sought out the box of toys and retrieved the lubricant. You heard the click of the lid, and felt him reposition himself behind you - a second later, his warm, wet finger circled your hole again. A strangled noise left you, and John moaned as he pushed his finger into you, opening you up. It wasn’t the first time he’d fucked you up the ass, and you had never expected to enjoy it as much as you did.

“John,” you gasped, pushing up on your hands, relieving the rub of the covers against your breasts. “Need you…”

“I know, baby girl,” he replied, his voice husky. He withdrew his finger, only to replace it with two, using them to open your hole, ready for his cock. “Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“So much.” You moaned as he fucked you slowly with his fingers, your body shaking with unreleased tension. “Wanna come while you fuck my ass, Daddy.” That set him off, and he pulled his hand away, covering his cock with lube until he was satisfied, before tossing the bottle away. The thick head of his cock rested against your ass, and you pushed back, impatient to have him inside you.

“God, you’re so amazing,” John whispered, dropping his head to place a kiss between your shoulder blades, guiding his cock into you. The stretch was harsh and hurt a little, before the tight muscle gave way. He kept slow, feeding inch by inch into your ass, and you pushed back, desperate to feel him. “You want it hard, sweetheart?” he asked, not even halfway into you.

You nodded, and John grinned, setting himself upright, his huge hands grasping your hips. He slammed home with one swift thrust and you screamed, feeling the stretch of your ass to accommodate his generous cock. He didn’t give you any time to adjust, obeying your impatience and thrusting into you with a quickly built rhythm.

“So fucking tight and hot, love having your ass around my dick.” His words were almost drowned out by your cries, and you pushed back to meet every stroke. “Wanna fill you up with my come, baby girl.”

He reached forward, pulling you upright by your shoulders, holding you against his chest, your arms falling uselessly bound in front of you. The position stretched your thigh muscles, adding to the pleasure/pain combination that was sending you spiralling towards ecstasy. His thrusts were relentless, each stroke hitting parts of you that only John had ever touched, and you screamed loudly as his hands cupped your breasts, twisting the clamps.

“Come for me, Y/N,” he snarled, his mouth right by your ear. You nodded, screams dwindling to pants, making you sound like a bitch in heat. The noise of his skin slapping onto yours was so loud, you wondered if your neighbors would complain, but then your climax hit and you ceased to think anything. “That’s it,” John grunted, one hand snaking up around your throat, and your eyes rolled back in your head. “Fucking come.”

Your breathing was cut off as his thick fingers surrounded your throat, closing your airway off, and everything became bright and intense. You were aware of your cunt clenching around nothing, your ass tightening around his cock, and your hips were jerked as your orgasm swept through you. John was fucking you harder, his fingers holding your throat while his other hand held your breast, keeping your flush against his chest.

As the edges of your vision tinged black, you felt wetness on your thighs, and John made a guttural noise as his cock twitched and pumped his come into your ass. You felt full and whole and tired, and you let your eyes flutter shut. Your entire body went lax in his hold.

You vaguely felt his hand release your throat, and him withdraw from your body, leaving come dribbling out of your ass and down your thighs. Slowly, the world tilted, and you were laying on your side, sucking down lungfuls of air to replace the supply that had been cut off. John moved around the bed, quickly removing the three clamps from your nipples and clit, tossing them into the box, along with the belt once he’d untied your wrists. Time became a non-existent thing as you let your body swim back to the surface, and you felt something warm and wet between your legs.

John cleaned you up, and when you finally gathered the strength to open your eyes again, he was laying on his side opposite you, smiling gently at you.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky,” he whispered, bringing one hand up to cup your cheek, and you nuzzled into it, willing your body to move closer to him, but you were exhausted. “You’re so amazing.”

“Not so bad yourself,” you replied, your throat a little hoarse. Almost instantly, he was there, offering you a glass of water from the nightstand, and you sipped at it, not caring that some dribbled onto the pillow. “When are you leaving again?”

He shrugged, placing the glass back on the nightstand, before he was pulling you close to him, letting you rest your head on his chest. “Don’t know. Haven’t got a case.”

“Stay for a few days?” you asked, trying to push down the hope in your chest. This wasn’t his home, and he was under no obligation to you. The words of love teetered on your tongue, but you swallowed them back, not wanting to shatter this precious, fragile thing you had with him.

John nodded, kissing your head. “Shouldn’t be a problem,” he muttered, sighing as you shifted against him. Letting sleep claim you was easy, but John remained awake, stroking your hair, wishing he could tell you that he didn’t want to leave, that he wanted to stay here. He knew it wasn’t possible - this wasn’t his home and you needed something more than what he could give you, even if what you gave him was more than he could dream of.


End file.
